All About You
by Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming
Summary: My interpretation of Tom and Giovanna's story! Starts when they first met! Lots of fluff and love! xx
1. First Meeting

**A/N: So here's the start of a new either fanfic or series of one-shots about Tom and Gi! It starts off with this chapter where Tom and Gi meet for the first time!**

**I hope that you all enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think of it!**

* * *

I sighed to myself as I stepped out of my father's car and looked at the tall building in front of me.

"Good luck sweetie." My dad called from inside the car.

"Thanks dad." I said back as I shut the car door and my dad began to drive away. Starting a new school was hard, especially when it was the first private school that you'd ever attended and you were thirteen years old. There were lots of children, around my age, walking into the building so I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

The classroom, that I had been told to go to, was quite small and contained only a handful of students. My mum and dad had told me that the classes would be smaller than I was used to and that there were only about one-hundred kids in my year. A tall blonde woman with short hair and a big nose was sitting at her desk. I walked towards her and she looked up as I nervously approached her.

"Hello," She said warmly. I smiled politely at her and scanned the room quickly. The few students that were in the room where separated into small groups of four or five. They were all wearing the same uniform as I was and they all looked quite nice. "You must be our new student?" I nodded quickly.

"Giovanna," I said quietly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Giovanna," The woman said. "I'm Mrs. Jones and I'll be your form tutor. Your timetable is here." She handed me a small piece of paper and smiled at me.

"Holly!" Mrs. Jones called towards a girl with dark blonde hair who was sitting with a boy with brown hair and a girl with red. Holly got up from her chair and came over to us.

"Yeah Miss?" She asked smiling at me quickly.

"This is Giovanna, she's new today," Miss said gesturing towards me. I smiled at Holly and she smiled back. "Would you mind looking after her today and showing her around?"

"No, that's fine Miss." Holly said kindly. Holly gestured for me to follow her as she went back to her seat. I sat down in the seat next to her.

"I'm Holly," Holly said smiling. I nodded.

"I'm Giovanna but everyone calls me Gi." Holly smiled.

"Cool," Holly said. She turned towards the brown haired boy and the red haired girl. "This is Jack and Sophie." I smiled at them both and introduced myself. They both seemed very friendly. So far so good.

* * *

Once the whole form group had arrived Mrs. Jones called the register and announced that we had a assembly because it was the first day of the year. We had to sit in alphabetical order so sadly I wasn't sitting next Holly, Jack or Sophie, who were the only people I had met so far. We lined up quietly and filed into the big hall. I sat down quietly looking to see who I was sitting next to me. A small, blonde boy was sitting on my left and a girl with long, dark brown hair was sitting on my right. The rest of the year began to come into the hall and I looked behind me to see Holly sitting two rows behind me. She smiled at me reassuringly and I smiled back.

"Hey," I heard a soft voice say from beside me. I turned to see the small boy with shaggy blonde hair smiling at me. "You're new right?" I nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked with a grin on his face. I noticed that he had one dimple on his left cheek. He seemed very sweet and he was really cute.

"I'm Giovanna but you can call me Gi." I said quietly.

"I'm Tom but you can call me T." He grinned and I laughed. The headteacher stepped onto the stage in front of us and began talking. I could feel some curious eyes on me, I was the new kid and nobody knew who I was. I caught Tom looking at me a few time during the assembly, I didn't mind, he seemed sweet.

* * *

The headteacher welcomed us all to a new school year and told us about some things that had changed during the holidays. The assembly went very quickly and before I knew any better we were all taken back to our form groups and Holly took me to my first lesson. I had English first and luckily Holly was in my class. On the way to English I had asked Holly about Tom.

"Tom Fletcher?" She asked as we walked slowly towards English.

"Erm... I don't know what his last name is." I said.

"Short? Blonde curtains?" Holly asked. I laughed.

"Yeah," I said laughing.

"Oh yeah, Tom's lovely," Holly said smiling. "Bit of a dork but really sweet." I grinned happily, hearing that he really was nice as I presumed was really nice. Holly looked at me.

"You like him don't you?" Holly asked suspiciously. She nudged me and I laughed.

"Give me a break, I've been here for five minutes," I said. "And I've only spoken to him once!"

"Yeah whatever, you love him!" Holly teased.

"No I don't!" I said elbowing her playfully as we arrived at our English class.

* * *

What Holly had failed to mention was that Tom was in our English class and Holly conveniently had to sit next to some girl called Louise, because it was a 'tradition.' Tom kindly asked if I wanted to sit next to him and I accepted gratefully. Holly winked at me as I sat down next to Tom. An awkward silence filled the air and Tom cleared his throat awkwardly as we awaited the arrival of our English teacher.

"So what are you here for?" Tom asked curiously. "Drama, music, dance?"

"Oh, drama," I said quickly. "I want to be an actress. What about you?" Tom looked down at his textbook and smiled to himself.

"Music," He said proudly. "I play guitar and I sing, I;m teaching myself piano too." I looked at him in awe. It would take a while for me to get used to being around really talented people.

"Wow," I said. "You must be really good!" Tom shrugged modestly and I laughed.

"That means you are." I said. Tom laughed and looked at me for a moment. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Er... Gi, I was wondering-" Tom started. He was interrupted by our English teacher walking into the room and the entire class falling silent. I smiled sympathetically at an embarrassed looking Tom.

* * *

I didn't really get to talk to Tom for the rest of the day. Our English teacher was pretty strict and wouldn't let us talk during English and I had no other classes with him for the rest of the day. I was beginning to think that Holly was right, maybe I did like Tom, even though I'd only met him this morning, he was the nicest boy I'd ever met. At lunch time I sat with Holly, Jack and Sophie and they introduced me to some other of their friends. Everyone that I'd met so far seemed really nice and the school seemed pretty cool, I was enjoying it so far. When the final bell rang everyone rushed out of school as quickly as possible. Sophie walked with me as her mum was picking her up where my dad was picking me up.

"Gi!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around quickly to see Tom running towards me. I smiled at him shyly.

"Erm... I'll see you tomorrow Gi." Holly said. I turned to her and she gave me a knowing laugh.

"Yeah, bye Holly." I said as Holly continued to walk out of the school. Tom came up to me and smiled.

"Hey," He said nervously.

"Hey," I replied. "What's going on?" Tom looked at me with a nervous expression on his face, I couldn't help but find it insanely adorable.

"Well you know I was going to ask you something earlier in English?" I nodded in response. "Well I was just wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go out with me?" Tom looked at his shoes and stuffed his hands into his pockets, he was obviously very nervous. I laughed to myself at how adorable Tom was.

"Yeah," I said. "That'd be cool." Tom looked up and grinned at me.

"Awesome." He said, with a huge grin on his face. I laughed and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and said goodbye to him before heading out of the school dates with a massive smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this! I will try and update the next chapter soon! Please review and let me know what you think and if I should carry on with this story!**

**Thank you!**

**Kate xxx  
**


	2. Something Wrong?

**A/N: Thanks for the couple of reviews that I recieved for the last chapter! I really hope that some more of you review this chapter because it really does keep me going!**

**I hope that you all enjoy this! I'm sorry that it's quite short and quite uneventful!**

* * *

"Gi?" I heard Holly call as I walked into form. She came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Hey Holly," I said smiling. We walked towards where Jack and Sophie were sitting. I smiled at them as Holly and I approached the table. They grinned back and Sophie turned to me.

"Oh my god Gi!" She exclaimed as I sat down opposite her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom walk into the classroom. He smiled at me quickly and I smiled back. "Is it true you're going out with Tom?" I looked at Sophie for a second and she grinned at me.

"Wait, who told you that?" I asked. Sophie laughed.

"So it is true?" She asked. I laughed.

"Kind of," I said quietly.

"Oh my god!" Holly and Sophie squealed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Holly asked as she and Sophie hugged me.

"It's only my fourth day," I said shrugging. "It's not like we're serious or anything.  
"This is so cute, you guys are adorable!" Sophie squealed. I noticed Jack sitting slightly awkwardly.

"Guys c'mon," I said. "There's a guy present. Lets talk about something else." Jack laughed and I smiled at him.

* * *

Since I had now been at the school for a few days I was starting to figure out my way around the school and I had started to recognise more people. My class was mostly the same for most of my classes so I was starting to get to know everyone there, they were all really nice. I hadn't seen Tom that much as he'd been hanging out with his friends and I'd been with mine. It wasn't really as awkward as I'd expected it to be. We spoke in lessons and assembly a lot and I saw him at lunch sometimes. Tom had been quiet all day and he'd barely spoken to me. I'd tried to talk to him in English but our teacher had yelled at me and Tom had only smiled sympathetically at me.

"Tom?" I said after English as I went up to him. He hadn't really spoken to me all day and Holly had said that I should see what was going on, so against my better judgement I decided to.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as he turned to look at me. He smiled slightly but looked upset.

"Yeah," He looked at me quickly and then looked at his feet. "Look, Gi. You're really lovely and I really like you but I don't really think that this is really working out." I looked at Tom and he looked so guilty. I knew what he was trying to say and I felt my heart sink.

"Tom," I said as he finally looked at me. The look on his face broke my heart, he looked so adorable. I tried to cheer him up slightly."It's okay. I get it. Friends?" Tom smiled at me and I was glad to see that he didn't look guilty any more. I'd rather be friends with Tom than not see or talk to him at all any more.

"I'll see you later, Tom." I said quietly. I turned around and walked towards the canteen to find Holly.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Holly exclaimed as she hugged me tightly. "Are you okay?" I nodded against her shoulder.

"Yeah," I said quietly, my voice slightly thick. "We're still going to be friends so that's good." Holly nodded and smiled at me.  
"At least he didn't string you along." Holly said trying to be positive. I laughed and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked as I kept laughing.  
"Nothing," I said quietly.

"Why don't you come round after school and I can cheer you up a bit." She said grinning.

"Yeah," I said happily. "That'd be awesome."

"Cool." Holly said. "C'mon, let's go to music."

* * *

Holly and I were sitting on Holly's bed in her room. I had met her mum, dad and brother before and they were all really nice. We had decided to just talk for a while as opposed to doing anything specific. We were discussing all of the gossip that was going around school at the moment, it was a very interesting discussion. Holly's phone buzzed on her desk and she checked her texts.

"Oh my gosh," She said. "You are not going to believe this." I looked at her, confused.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Tom just asked Sophie out!" I looked at her for a minute.  
"Are you serious?" I asked. Holly nodded.

"And I thought he was nice." Holly said putting her phone down. "He's just a twat like the others. Don't worry about it Gi, he's not good enough for you." I tried my best to smile at her but I was finding it very hard. Tom had broken up with me and asked out one of my best friends in the same day? Brilliant, just bloody brilliant.

"He's not a twat," I said quietly. "He's really nice." Holly rubbed my back.

"It'll be alright," Holly said. "Sophie said no anyway."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," Holly said. "I mean he just broke up with you and you really like him, that would be horrible if she dated him, I don't think he's her type any way." I smiled to myself, my friends were the best.

"C'mon, let's go watch a soppy movie and eat ice-cream." Holly said. I laughed and followed her downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading!**

**Please review to let me know what you think! It keeps me writing! If anyone wants me to write anything specific please let me know!**

**Thanks!**

**Kate xxx  
**


	3. Phone Call

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that this has taken me so long! I know that this chapters really short and crappy so I'm sorry, the next one will hopefully be better!**

* * *

My phone started ringing and I looked up from my study book. I had been studying for a few hours in my room, I had a science test tomorrow and I was wildly unprepared. I had been pretty busy with everything with Tom and starting a new school that I hadn't had much time to do any revision. I had come home from Holly's house about an hour ago after a lovely dinner with Holly's family. Holly had managed to cheer me up a lot and almost made me forget about everything with Tom and Sophie. The whole situation had been quite upsetting for me but I'd tried not to show it to Holly. I had really liked Tom and now with everything with Sophie it seemed like he hadn't given a crap about me. I picked up my phone and accepted the call.

"Hello?" I asked as I shut the book that was in front of me.

"Hey, Gi it's me." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Tom?" I asked, his voice making me feel slightly nervous.

"Yeah, hey," Tom said. "Look Gi. I was just ringing to say... that I'm really sorry." This shocked me slightly.

"What for?" I asked quietly. "We agreed, it's fine. We're friends."

"No, about Sophie," He sounded disappointed, probably in himself. "Jack told me that you and Holly know."  
"Erm.. yeah, we do." I said awkwardly as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am," He said. "I really didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so I'm so sorry if I've hurt yours." I felt a lump form in my throat and swallowed quickly.

"You haven't Tom." I said quietly. "Honestly I'm fine. I just want us to be friends."

"Me too," Tom said. I heard a quiet, high voice in the background.

"Tom, you said you'd come and play with me." I heard the voice say.

"I'm coming Carrie." Tom said. Tom had told me about his little sister, Carrie. Apparently they got on really well and she was really sweet.

"Gi, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I've got to go." Tom said.

"Okay, bye." I said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and lay back on my bed. Tom was undoubtedly the sweetest boy I'd ever met and the fact that he'd rung me just to apologised just proved how lovely he was.

"Gi!" I heard my mum call from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I said as I jumped off my bed and walked slowly down the stairs smiling to myself.

* * *

Over the next couple of months Tom and I became best friends. Our two friendship groups started hanging out together and we formed one group. I grew closer with everyone, especially Tom and his friends. Holly was still one of my closest friends and we saw each other all the time. Holly had finally decided that Tom wasn't a twat and that he was actually a really lovely person. It was great to see my two sets of friends getting on so well. Everything with Sophie had been completely forgotten. I wasn't upset about it and Holly wasn't angry any more, we all just got on really well and everything was very simple.

* * *

**A/N: As I said I'm sorry about that! The next update should be soon and better! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kate xx  
**


	4. Obviously

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long, I was trying to write ahead and now I finally am so here's the next chapter!**

**I hope that you all enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

I opened my front door to see Tom waiting for me. We had started to walk to school together since my parents had stopped dropping me off. He grinned at me and I smiled back as I shut the door behind me. We were both wearing the same uniform, obviously, except I was wearing a skirt and tights and he was wearing trousers. It was a cold, typical English-January morning and there was a slight frost covering the ground. It was my birthday in a week and I was looking forward to finally turning fourteen. I walked up to Tom and we started walking down the road towards school. Tom was being unusually quiet.  
"Are you okay?" I asked Tom as we walked. He looked up, as if I'd awoken him from a daydream.

"Yeah," Tom said, smiling at me. "I'm good." He grinned and I smiled back.

"Have you written any songs recently?" I asked him as we arrived at the school gates. Tom nodded.

"Yeah, a couple," He said. "They're not great." I nudged his arm and he chuckled.

"I bet they're awesome." I said. He looked down, embarrassed.

"Why are you so modest?" I asked. "You should believe in yourself more." Tom looked at me for a moment and then smiled.

"What?" I asked quietly. Tom blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"Oh, nothing." He said.

"Tommy, Gi!" I heard a loud voice call from behind me. I laughed and turned around to see Holly skipping towards us.  
"Sorry to interrupt," She said as she linked arms with me.

"You didn't." Tom said, smiling at her. The smile didn't reach his eyes but I didn't ask what was wrong, not in front of Holly.

"Course not," Holly said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon we're gonna be late for form." She linked arms with Tom too and pulled us both towards the main door of the school.

* * *

I walked out of French with Holly. She was going on about how much of a bitch our new teacher was and how hot the new guy, Matt, who was two years above us, was. I laughed with her and listened intently to what she was saying, adding remarks when she paused for breath.

"I'll see you later, Gi." Holly said as she walked towards Geography. I had Drama so I smiled at her and walked off in the opposite direction. The corridors were full of students work now that we were into the school year. It made the walls look lively and exciting and the school looked much more welcoming.

"Giovanna?" I heard Tom say in a sing-song voice from behind me. I laughed and turned around. Tom jumped on me and I almost fell over. He laughed and I glared at him playfully.

"Is there a reason you decided to attack me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not really," he said shrugging. I laughed as I continued to walk down the corridor, Tom following me. "No, I'm kidding. My mum was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. I forgot to ask you earlier." I looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." I said. "How did she know who I was?"

"Well you're like my best friend, of course she knows who you are, even my sister does. They want to meet you apparently." I laughed and he grinned at me.

"Okay," I said. "I'll ring my mum at lunch and let her know." Tom grinned at me.

"Awesome, I'll see you later." Tom said.

"Yeah, bye." Tom turned and walked towards Geography that he had with Holly. I continued to walk down the corridor smiling to myself.

* * *

The rest of the day went really quickly. At lunch I rang my mum and told her that I would be going round Tom's after school and she said that that was fine. I told Tom in form and he seemed really happy about it. I was looking forward to finally meeting his family since he always talked about them and they seemed very sweet. I had known Tom for about four months now and he was definitely one of my best friends.

* * *

Tom opened the front door of his house and held it open for me. He lived in a pretty, detached house that looked very homely. I thanked him quietly and walked into the house timidly. Tom shut the door behind him and lead me into the house. We walked into a small hall and took our shoes off by the door. The walls were covered in crème wall paper and the floors were lined with a white carpet. There were pictures on the walls, mostly of Tom and a little girl, who I presumed was Carrie. I smiled as I saw a picture of Tom as a toddler, he looked so cute. He saw me looking and laughed.

"I know, it's embarrassing!" He said and I smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed, you were cute."

"Were?" He asked teasingly as he winked at me. I laughed and he beckoned for me to follow him down the hall. I followed him into the kitchen where a middle aged women was standing at the hob, cooking. She looked up as Tom and I walked into the room. She had long brown hair and a kind-looking face. She smiled a welcoming smile at Tom and I as we walked into the room.

"Hey mum," Tom said. "This is Giovanna." He gestured towards me and Tom's mum smiled at me.

"It's lovely to meet you Giovanna," She said. "Tom's told me so much about you." Tom blushed next to me and he looked so cute. I smiled timidly at her.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Fletcher."

"Call me Debbie, sweetie." She said smiling. I nodded slightly.

"We're gonna go upstairs, mum." Tom said.

"Alright," She agreed. "Dinner should be ready at about six and your Dad will be home soon." Tom nodded and beckoned for me to follow him up the stairs. I followed him up the stairs, past even more photographs and into a large bedroom. The walls were painted blue and there were posters everywhere, some for the Beatles, some for Blink-182 and a couple for various films. I smiled, his room was so fitting for him, like his entire personality was projected onto every wall.

"Your room is awesome." I said as I looked around intently. Tom laughed quietly.

"Thanks, it's a bit of a mess." I shook my head.

"No it's not. It's really cool. Way better than my room!" Tom laughed and I spotted the few guitars in the corner.

"Will you play me a song that you've written?" I asked gesturing to one of the guitars. Tom chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Nah," He said. "They're pretty crappy at the moment."

"Oh come on," I said pushing him playfully. "You've never played me one of your songs." He looked at me for a second and sighed.  
"Fine." He said in an exasperated tone. He went over to wear the guitars were and picked up the acoustic one. He sat on his bed and rested the guitar on his lap. I sat down next to him and he smiled at me playfully. He picked up a guitar pick from the side of his bed.

"I've only written a chorus for this one so there's not much of it yet." I nodded and he looked down at his guitar nervously.

"Alright," He said. He started strumming a simple pattern on the guitar but it sounded awesome.

_'Cause obviously,  
You're out of my league  
But how can I win  
You make my head spin and  
I know I never will be good enough for you._

He strummed and looked at me expectantly.  
"Oh my god," I said, looking at him in awe.

"I know," He said, putting his guitar back in the corner. "It's crap. I did tell you and I need to change a couple of the lyrics and write the verses."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "That was brilliant." He smiled modestly and I punched his arm playfully.

"Really, Tom," I said and he smiled at me. "You're so talented, it's not fair." He laughed and grinned at me.  
"So who'd you write it about?" I asked playfully. He chuckled and looked down at his hands that were now rested on his lap. It made me slightly sad to think that he'd written a song about a girl. I still really liked Tom, I had since the day I'd met him but if I could be his friend, that was good enough for me.

"I'm not gonna tall you." He said. I laughed.

"C'mon, I'm your best friend, apparently, you can tell me anything," Tom looked down and smiled slightly.

"Alright then," He said quietly. "It's about-" Just as Tom was about to tell me the room to his door burst open, making us both jump and a small girl with curly, blonde hair burst into the room.

"Tommy, mummy says dinners ready." The little girl said. I guessed that it was Tom's little sister, Carrie. She was quite small and had big brown eyes and she was really cute. Tom sighed and turned towards her.

"Thanks Carrie," He said, confirming my suspicions. "We'll be down in a sec." Carrie nodded and looked at me for a second, she smiled shyly at me and I smiled back. She turned around quickly and ran out of the door. Tom looked at me for a second, he looked sad, almost uncomfortable. He stood up from the bed and I did the same and he gestured for me to follow him downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: I know I canged the lyrics to Obviously! They weren't the original lyrics or anything I just changed them so they fit a bit better and it shows the idea that Tom got better at songwriting as he got older! **

**I hope that you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought by REVIEWING!  
**

**Kate xxx  
**


	5. Best Birthday Ever

**A/N: So this is the kinda important chapter, I suppose!**

**This isn't the end though so don't freak! :P  
**

**I hope that you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

I walked through the corridor slowly as I wasn't in a hurry to get to lunch today. I had just turned fourteen the day before but so far today I hadn't seen many of my friends. Tom and Holly had visited my house briefly yesterday to wish me a happy birthday. Holly had given me a pair of earrings with hearts on them and some new make-up and Tom had given me a necklace with the letter G on it. They definitely were the best friends in the world. Since I'd had Drama, Geography and Dance in the morning I hadn't seen Holly or Tom since form and I was hoping to see them at lunch. I was about to turn the corner to get to the lunch hall when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that Tom had sent me a text.

_Meet me in the music room when ur out of class! x_

I frowned to myself in confusion. Why was Tom asking me to meet him in the music room? I'd presumed that he'd have been in the lunch hall with Holly, Jack and the others already. I turned around anyway and headed towards the music block.

_Ok! Very suspicious! Xx_

I texted Tom back as I walked and seconds later I received a reply.

_Good! ;) C u in a sec! _X

I walked out of the main school building and into the cool winter air. The walk to the music block was very short so I didn't have enough time to get too cold. I shut the large door behind me as I walked into the block. There were two doors leading into the two music rooms, both on opposite sides of the corridor. I turned towards the room where Tom had music and walked into the room. Tom was sitting across the room on a small stall, guitar in hand. There were musical instruments scattered all over the room and it looked very messy, I knew that this was undoubtedly Tom's favourite room in the school. He looked up as I entered the room and smiled nervously at me. I noticed that there was some sheet music in front of him and I recognised his messy handwriting on them immediately.

"Hey," Tom said. He ran his hand through his hair, something that he always did when he was nervous.

"Hey," I replied, smiling. "What's going on?" Tom stood up from his stool and rested his guitar against the table.

"I just wanted to talk to you, it's kind of important." His voice was shaky and he sounded nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked suspiciously and Tom laughed slightly.  
"Nothing," He said certainly. "It's just... you know how last year, when you first started here, there was that whole situation with Sophie?" I looked down as he said that, I didn't like thinking about it but I nodded in response. "Well I just really wanted to say how sorry I am for that and how I'm such a dick for doing that to you-"

"Tom," I interrupted him, not wanting him to feel bad. "We've been through this-"

"I know," Tom said, sounding guilty. The tone in his voice made my heart break."But you don't listen, not really." He walked towards me and tilted my chin so that I was looking at him. His touch sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't help but blush.

"You really don't understand how much I regret breaking up with you, and hurting you like I did," Tom said sincerely. He looked into my eyes and I could tell that he wasn't lying. Tom looked down slightly, his face close to mine. I felt butterfly's in my stomach at how close Tom was to me. "And I know that you probably don't feel the same or something but I would really like it if you'd be my girlfriend again." I could feel my heart rate quickening as the words escaped Tom's mouth. He looked at me nervously and I smiled at him.

"Of course I would," I said grinning. Tom grinned at me and I laughed quietly. He stroked my cheek carefully and pressed his lips to mine for our first proper kiss. I felt butterfly's in my stomach and everything seemed perfect. He kissed me softly and I kissed him back. Tom pulled away after a moment and smiled at me.

"I never got round to telling you," He started as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "That song was about you." I smiled at him, knowing what he meant and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," I murmured, not really sure what to say.

"C'mon," Tom said. He took my hand and led me towards the door. "We've got to go find the others."

"Why?" I asked curiously as he pulled me out of the door.

"They're waiting for us." Tom replied.

"They knew about this?" I asked, surprised. Tom laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, their excitement was pretty hilarious." I laughed.

"And what would you have done if I'd said no?" I asked playfully and Tom chuckled to himself.

"Well I was trying not to think about that but I guess I would've written some bloody good songs about it." Tom replied playfully. I laughed and he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the main school building.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it! :D  
**

**Please let me know what you all thought!  
**

**Thanks,  
**

**Kate xxx  
**


	6. Question Time

**A/N: So I'm sorry this has taken so long but the next update will be pretty soon!  
Enjoy, I hope!**

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

I stood outside of the main entrance to Sylvia Young after finishing my last lesson of the day. Giovanna and I had been together for about almost five months now and it was going pretty well. We saw each other most days as we had quite a lot of lessons together.

"Hiya," I heard Gi's voice say quietly. I looked up as she walked out of the main building, towards me.

"Hey," I said smiling at her. "Hey Holl." Holly grinned at me and waved. I took Gi's hand and Holly, Gi and I started walking home.

"You're coming round today, right?" I asked Gi as we started walking. Gi looked down at the floor and nodded quickly. Gi had been spending most of her time at my house recently. She was trying her best to stay out of her house. Her parents were arguing a lot and she had convinced herself that it was worse when she was there. She didn't talk about it much but I could tell that she was scared and worried about it. My mum was happy about seeing Gi a lot though, they got on really well and Carrie loved Gi to bits. My dad thought that she was really sweet and liked her a lot too. Holly, Gi and I walked in silence for a moment before stopping by Holly's road.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said smiling. I nodded and took my hand out of Gi's grasp as Holly gave Gi a hug. Gi hugged Holly tightly and Holly looked at me worriedly behind Gi's back, signalling to me that she knew that something was wrong, I'd already worked that out. I nodded in response to Holly's action and smiled when I gave Holly a quick hug.

"See you tomorrow." I said, smiling slightly at Holly, taking Gi's hand again. Gi waved at Holly, as we turned and walked down the street opposite, towards my house, our intertwined hands swinging between us.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, looking at Gi carefully.

"Nothing," Gi said, forcing a smile, unable to look me in the eye. I stopped walking, meaning that Gi did too and turned to face her.

"Gi, I know something's up. What is it?" I asked sympathetically. Gi looked at me and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"They're getting a divorce." Gi murmured, tears rolling down her cheeks. I sighed, not needing to ask who 'they' were. I opened my arms and pulled Gi into a tight hug against my chest. She sobbed against my chest for a moment as I stroked her hair in comfort. I didn't say anything as Gi cried, not wanting to upset her more. Gi and I stood, embracing, in the middle of the street, for a moment, not moving or talking. After a moment Gi pulled away from my embrace and looked up, into my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, tucking Gi's brown hair behind her ear.

"I was going to," Gi said quietly. "But I knew you'd worry and I didn't want to ruin your day." I rested my hand on Gi's cheek and wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"Don't ever worry about that, Gi," I said sincerely. "Alright? You come first for me, okay?" Gi smiled slightly and nodded.

"Shall we go to mine and we can talk about it?" I asked Gi quietly. She nodded, looking up at me. I smiled slightly at Gi and took her hand again, heading down the street towards my house.

* * *

The house was silent when Gi and I walked in and I could tell that all of my family were out. Mum was probably picking Carrie up from school and Dad would still be at work. I held Gi's hand tightly as I pulled her up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door behind us and sat down on my bed, Gi sitting quietly next to me.

The second Gi sat down she burst into tears and all I could do was hug her as she cried into my shoulder. After a couple of moments Gi pulled away from my embrace.

"I'm sorry." Gi murmured, wiping her eyes.

"Don't be silly." I said softly, looking down at Gi. Gi looked up at me and smiled slightly. I stroked Gi's cheek and kissed her cheek.

"Feeling any better?" I asked quietly. Gi looked into my eyes and, after a moments pause, nodded.

"A little bit," Gi admitted. "I'm just worried."

"What are you worried about?" I asked, brushing Gi's hair away from her face.

"About Mario, this is going to be horrible for him." Gi murmured. I nodded, not really sure whether it would be helpful for me to talk or not. "I just don't understand, they're being so selfish. They're not even thinking about what it's going to do to him." Gi and I sat in silence for a moment, both waiting for the other to say something. After a moment Gi sighed and sat up a little straighter.

"Right," She said as she sat up, looking at me. "Enough of that. Lets talk about something else." I looked at her.

"You sure?" I asked, Gi nodding in reply.

"Yep, I wanna talk to _you_." Gi replied. I smiled softly at her and pulled her into my arms. I repositioned the way we were sitting so that my back as rested against the head of my bed and Gi was sitting in between my legs with her back resting against my chest. I pulled her as close to me as I could and rested my chin on her shoulder, squeezing Gi's middle, making her giggle quietly.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked, pressing a kiss to Gi's cheek. Gi paused for a moment, thinking about her answer.

"You." She said definitely.

"Me?" I asked, surprised. "What is there to talk about? I think you know me pretty well." Gi turned her head to look me in the eyes and smiled at me, I was very glad that I'd managed to cheer her up at least a little bit.

"Can we just ask each other questions?" Gi asked. I nodded.

"Sure," I replied. "You start." Gi repositioned herself in my arms, leaning into my chest even more, allowing me to tighten my hold on her.

"Okay... erm," Gi paused, thinking for a moment. "Favourite childhood memory?" I smiled to myself.

"Good question," I complimented and Gi chuckled lightly. "Probably going to Disney Land when I was ten with mum, dad and Carrie. That was awesome." Gi smiled and waited patiently for me to ask her a question. "If you could go anywhere in the world right now, where would you go?"

"I'm pretty happy where I am right now." Gi said, turning her head to look at me. I grinned at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, feeling Gi's smile against mine. I pulled back before pressing a quick peck to Gi's lips.

"New question," Gi said, leaning away from my kiss, making me pout playfully. Gi giggled, pressing her finger to my lips and smirked at me. "What do you want to be doing in fifteen years?"

"Fifteen years?" I asked. Gi nodded in response. I exhaled loudly, thinking about my answer. "Well... I'd like to be doing something with music, preferably performing. Making enough money to help mum and dad out, maybe to pay for Carrie to go to Sylvia Young. Married with kids would be nice." Gi nodded, smiling. "What about you?" I asked. Gi looked at me and smiled.

"I'd like to be writing or acting or something, that would be good. I'd like to be married and have some kids and a house." I smiled and pressed a kiss to Gi's cheek.

"Sounds nice." I murmured against Gi's cheek. Gi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it does." She agreed quietly.

"Tom?" I heard my mum's familiar voice call from downstairs, the sound of the front door shutting filling the house a moment after. I was too content and comfortable to move so instead I just replied from where I was.

"Yeah, I'm up here mum," I replied. "Gi's here as well."

"Hi Gi." Mum's voice called from downstairs.

"Hi Debbie." Gi replied. Because Gi and I had now been together for a while and Gi was at our house a lot of the time, my mum and Gi had grown quite close and they got on really well and it was lovely that my mum liked Gi so much. I heard fast, loud seven-year-old footsteps running up the stairs and I could instantly tell who it was.

"GI!" Carrie's voice called excitedly, confirming my suspicions that it had been Carrie who had been running up the stairs. The room to my door opened and Carrie rushed in, running towards where Gi and I were sitting on my bed. Gi changed her position so that she wasn't in my arms any more and crossed her legs, taking my left hand with hers. Carrie clambered onto the bed and sat in front of us, smiling happily.

"Hey Carrie." Gi greeted, smiling. "Did you have a good day at school?" Carrie nodded enthusiastically. I was quite used to Carrie acting this way now. Whenever Gi was there she pretty much forgot that I existed. It was awesome that she liked Gi so much but it would be nice if she didn't forget that her own brother even existed.

"It was pretty good," Carrie replied. "We've got a trip tomorrow." Gi smiled at Carrie.

"That sounds awesome, are you looking forward to it?" Carrie nodded again.

"Yeah," Carrie replied. "Will you come and play with me?" Gi looked over her shoulder at me as if for my permission. I smiled and nodded at her and Gi turned back to Carrie.

"Sure Carrie," Gi said and I could hear the smile in her voice. She stood up from where she'd been sitting with me and turned to face me, reaching her hand out for me to take. I stood and took her hand, following Gi and Carrie out of the room to go downstairs and play with Carrie's toys.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope that you all enjoyed it!**

**Please let me know what you all thought, it keeps me writing this and i'm really enjoying writing it atm!  
**

**Do you all like Unsaid Things? I finished it on Saturday! What do ya all think?  
**

**Kate xxxx  
**


	7. Dinner

**A/N: This is just a little filler chapter that I wrote ages ago! Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

"Tom!" I heard my Mum's voice call up the stairs. "Dinner's ready." I stood up, from where I was sitting on my bed, and placed my guitar back on it's stand, making sure that it didn't fall over. I grabbed all of the sheet music and paper that was scattered over my bed and dumped it on my small desk. I smiled to myself when I saw the photo of Gi, Holly, Jack, Sophie and I, on my 14th Birthday, that was sat on my desk. I was standing in between Gi and Jack and I had my arms around Gi's waist. Gi was grinning up at me, playfully messing up my, then, newly cut, hair. I'd had my hair cut short a couple of months ago as I finally realised that having it long made me look about ten. I straightened the photo on my desk and turned to head downstairs for dinner. As I walked down the stairs I could hear my mum and dad talking in the dining room. I hadn't seen my dad that much recently because he'd been working late. My parents had been trying to hide it but I could tell that things had been pretty hard for them recently. My school fees were expensive and with Carrie growing up she was needed more and more things for school and we didn't have all that much money as it was. It was nice to get to sit down with my entire family instead of just mum and Carrie, I was starting to miss dad. I walked into the dining room and smiled at my parents.

"Hi son. Did you have a good day at school?" Dad said as I sat down in my chair, across from him. I shrugged and looked over at him, smiling.

"Yeah, it was alright." I answered, picking up my knife and fork as everyone began eating, including me.

"How's Giovanna?" Dad asked in a teasing tone. I smirked as I looked up from my food, chuckling softly to myself.

"She's fine, dad." I said smirking, knowing that he was trying to embarrass me. I put another forkful of peas in my mouth and began to chew as silence engulfed the room.

"And how are things going with you two?" Dad pushed. I smirked again and looked over at my dad who wore an amused expression on his face.

"Fine, thanks, we're good." I replied, smiling. I'd missed him. He was always teasing and making me laugh and I'd really missed it.

"Are things okay with her parents now?" Mum asked kindly. I shook my head as I continued to eat my dinner.

"Not really," I said. "They're still going ahead with the divorce. Gi's pretty upset about it." Mum nodded.

"It must be hard for her," Mum said softly. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yeah," I agreed. "She's worried about Mario mostly I think, he hasn't even left Primary school yet."

"Well tell her if she needs anything or needs to stay here she can." Mum said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks mum, I will." I replied.

"Yeah can she stay here please mummy?" Carrie asked excitedly. I laughed and looked over at mum.

"I'm sure she can sweetie... if she wants too." Mum replied, smirking at Carrie's request. I grinned to myself and looked down at my dinner, loving how much my family liked my girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. The next chapter is already written so it should be up soon. Let me know if you're reading and enjoying or not please? xxx**


	8. Dancing On The Kitchen Tiles

**A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I finished this ages ago and I thought I'd posted it until a guest reviewed asking when this was going to be updated and I went through my chapters and saw that I hadn't published this chapter yet. Oops!**

**I've been super busy with exams and everything but I've only got two weeks left of them and then I'm completely done so I should be able to write a bit more. **

**I'm also kinda stuck for ideas for the next chapter so if anyone has any ideas or things they want to read then please PLEASE let me know you lovely lot!**

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

I walked through my front door and into the hallway. Gi followed me into the hall and I closed the door behind her. We had just spent the day at school and, for me, it had been a particularly boring day. It had been a month since Gi had informed me that her parents were getting divorced and she had had some time to get slightly more used to the idea. She was still very upset about it but she was happier now than before. Gi was continuing to spend a lot of time at my house with my family and her parents appeared to be okay with that.

Gi and I dumped our bags just in the hall and walked into the kitchen. We had the same routine almost everyday after school now. I'd meet Gi outside school at 3:00 and then we'd walk back to mine, saying goodbye to Holly on the way. We'd then get into the empty house, mum and dad were at work and Carrie was still at school, and either watch a film, I'd play Gi some songs or we'd just sit and chat.

"Do you want some tea Gi?" I asked as I started to boil the kettle.

"Please." Gi replied. I got Gi's mug (that Carrie had made for her a while ago) and mine (a beatles mug that mum had bought me for Christmas the year before) out of the cupboard and started to make Gi and I some tea. I heard Gi turn the small, kitchen TV on and an old rock song filled the room.

"Oh I love this song!" Gi exclaimed excitedly and I couldn't help but grin at her.

"What is it?" I asked, turning from the mugs on the worktop to look at her. Gi started singing along to the song and dancing around the room, shrugging at me in response to my question. I laughed as Gi sang loudly and I couldn't help but be amazed at how awesome she was, even after six months together. The last six months had been amazing and Gi was undoubtedly the most special and perfect person I'd ever met.

I must have been day-dreaming because I was awoken from my thoughts by Gi's voice.

"Tom?" I looked up and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Mhm?"

"The kettles boiled." Gi informed me, pointing to the kettle.

"Oh," I said, turning back to the worktop and pouring water into the mugs to make mine and Gi's tea.

"What were you thinking about?" Gi asked, surprising me by standing right next to me. I jumped slightly and finished off her tea, handing it to her.

"Not much," I replied, shrugging. I picked up my mug of tea and began to drink it slowly, leaning against the worktop with Gi standing next to me. "It's just been a great six months." Gi smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

"It has," She agreed, pecking my lips quickly. I looked over at the TV as I noticed the song that was playing changing to something that I recognised. I smiled at Gi cheekily, before placing my mug back on the worktop and taking hers out of her hand. She looked at me with a confused expression on her face and I smiled reassuringly at her. I took her hand and lead Gi into the middle of the kitchen, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You know how to dance right?" I asked her and she smirked up at me.

"You were there when we were taught how to." She replied.

"Ah, yeah I was but sadly I didn't get to dance with you." Gi smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and leant against my chest. The song that was playing was 'Easy' by The Commodores and I remembered that this had come on the radio when Gi and I were hanging out when we'd first started going out and Gi had commented on how much she loved it.

Gi and I swayed slowly in time to the music, wrapped in each others arm. I smiled as I tightened my arms around Gi and I felt her lean into me more. I rested my cheek on the top of Gi's head and pressed a quick kiss to her hair.

"You're the best person I've ever met." I murmured into Gi's hair and I heard her laugh quietly against my chest.

"I'm not sure about that." She replied, modestly, sounding slightly embarrassed but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well I am." I muttered as I kissed her hair again. I felt Gi shake her head against my chest, giggling, and I couldn't help but role my eyes at her. She really was the most incredible person I'd every met but she didn't seem to realise it. We danced in silence for a moment before Gi looked up at me.

"I'm going to remember this forever," She said smiling at me. I bent my head and kissed her quickly.

"Me too." I replied happily before pecking her lips again. Gi grinned at me and I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"You're completely adorable." Gi said, her grin capturing her entire face, making her look even more beautiful. I frowned, pulling my eyebrows together.

"No I'm not, I'm manly." I replied, jokingly. Gi tried her best to keep a straight face but she cracked and laughed loudly.

"Yeah ok Mr. Disney." She said sarcastically, in between fits of giggles. I laugh and grinned at her and her expression turned happy and content once her laughing had subsided. She reached up to my face and stroked my short hair, smiling to herself. I could hear the song fading out from the radio, it coming to it's peaceful ending. Gi was just looking up at me, into my eyes so I looked back for a moment. I leaned down and placed my hand around the back of Gi's neck, pulling her face closer to mine. I pressed my lips to hers and we stood in my parent's kitchen and shared the most romantic kiss in the entire world. I could hear the song ending and the radio DJ begin to talk over it but I couldn't make out specifics, the only thing that mattered in that moment was Gi. The loud sound of the front door being closed caused Gi and I to jump away from each other in surprise and embarrassment, as it was undoubtedly one of my parents who had just walked into the house. Gi walked swiftly towards the radio and turned it off, leaning against the kitchen worktop, trying a little too hard to look innocent. She made me smirk so I turned away from the doorway that lead into the kitchen so that whoever entered through the doorway would not see my smirk or blissfully happy expression. I tried to make myself look busy by reboiling the, now cold, kettle and playing around with the tea bag that was sitting in Gi's mug.

"Tom? Gi? You in?" I heard my mum's voice call as the sound of bags being dropped on the floor filled the hall. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Yeah mum, we're in the kitchen." I quickly turned to look at Gi and our eyes met for a moment, both of us smirking at each other. I spun back around to face the counter as I heard my mum walk into the kitchen.

"Hi you two," She said, her voice warm. I turned around and smiled at her. "How long have you been in?"

"Only about half an hour." I replied, smiling at her.

"That's ok then," Mum said as she picked up her shopping bags and started to unpack the shopping. "What have you both been up to?" Gi stood up from where she'd been leaning against the kitchen counter and walked over to my mum.

"Let me help you Debbie." Gi said as she picked up another shopping bag and started to help my mum unpack the shopping.

"Oh don't worry about that Gi." Mum said. I grinned to myself as Gi ignored my mum and continued to help her anyway.

"It's fine, I want to help." Mum tutted and looked at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Why can't you be more like Gi, Tom?" Mum asked me, jokingly. I laughed and looked at Gi who stuck her tongue out at me in triumph. She was officially turning my own family against me.

"Hey, c'mon. You're meant to love me more than you love her." I exclaimed, pretending to be offended. Mum laughed and Gi grinned at me.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it!  
**

**As always, please let me know what you thought! Reviews keep me writing :D **

**And let me know with any requests or ideas that you have, that'll really help me out and help me get the next chapter up faster because right now I have no idea what it'll be about so help me out guys, PLEASE!**

**Thanks :D  
**


End file.
